Taylor's Birthday
by Ittam the Great
Summary: It's Taylor's birthday today, and she's in a wonderful mood. Well, she was until Ed told her he forgot. Is her day in chaos? It's up to two certain blondes to set things right. A birthday gift for raelyn briety royal.


**Before I begin, I just wanted to say. . . Drum roll please! *Drums roll***

**Happy Birthday Taylor! (****raelyn briety royal**) Hopefully you get everything you want and tons of brownies! Also, I hope all your friends smother you in love! But then, you might not be able to breathe. Anyway! Enjoy the story!

Taylors Birthday

**Taylor**

Ed was asleep on the couch when Taylor walked in. It was 9:30 in the morning. "_I'm not surprised," _Taylor thought. A mischievous grin appeared upon her face. She could prank Ed. It would be a sweet revenge after he ate her brownies again. For the fifth time. Chuckling to herself, she sat down to ponder Ed's demise. After a couple minutes of planning, she figured out what she wanted to do. She ran down to the kitchen and get two bowls, some tape and a jug of milk. "_How convenient that the hotel had all of these things in the room_." Like a ninja, Taylor placed the objects for the prank. Pouring the bowls full of milk, she gently taped them to Ed's arms. "_Now, how to get him up. . ." _she wondered. She decided to go with the ol' "Screamer". "AH!"

Ed jumped up, spilling milk all over himself. Not noticing the milk yet, he looked at Taylor.

"TAYLOR! Are you alright? What's wrong? Did someone come in? Are you hurt?" he yelled.

"I'm fine Ed, but I should be asking you that question."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"What are you talking about?" Ed yelled. Now, he was upset. Taylor walked away saying, "Nevermind, Ed. Just clean yourself up."

**Edward**

Edward looked down to see the disgusting white filth they call "milk" all over him. Slowing, he looked to his arms. Bowls with milk in them. Milk. He knew who did this. It didn't stop him from blowing his top.  
"TAYLOR! Wait until I get my hands on you! Milk! You covered me in milk! Are you hearing me Taylor? Taylor! Where are you?" He got up, violently searching for Taylor.

Taylor couldn't hold in her laughter. She exploded in giggles. "Best. Prank. Ever!"

**Later that day, when Ed was screaming at Taylor. . .**

"Aw, come on Ed! It was just a joke!" Taylor tried reasoning with Ed. Ed had no idea why she did that. Probably some weird female thing that science can explain. Winry probably would know. I'm not asking her though. She might kill me. Or worse, hit me with the wrench. Ed had been so busy thinking that he didn't hear a word Taylor said.  
"You said something Taylor?"

"You didn't listen to anything I said, did you?"

"No, sorry." Ed rubbed the back of his head. Taylor sighed.

"I said my birthday is today."

"Wait, WHAT?" Ed exclaimed.

"I don't believe you didn't hear me the second time!" She yelled.

"No, I don't mean—"

"Whatever Ed, " she sighed and walked off towards her room.  
"Arg!" Ed yelled in frustration.

Just then, Alphonse walks in the door, peeking around the corner.

"Brother, hey brother!" he whispered.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed asked.

"Is Taylor in the room?"

"No. She just went to her room. Did you need her?"

"Oh, no. I can finally come in now!"

Alphonse walks over to the table. In his armor, is Winry with several bags of groceries.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled. How was she here? Why was she here? Ed had so many questions in his head.

"Shush Ed! Not so loud!" Al and Winry said in unison. Ed quickly covered his mouth, and a look of panic appeared on his face.

"Winry. Y-you aren't here to make sure my automail is in check, are you?" he stuttered.

"No," Winry began, "but I will look now since you mentioned it." She slowly took out her wrench and glared at Ed. "_Her eyes look sharper then knives. . . " _Ed thought. Al glanced between them. "Please don't fight now. We gathered here for the celebration of a certain someone!" Ed stretched, and then yawned.

"The death of Mustang?"

"Brother! That's horrible!" Alphonse exclaimed. Al crossed his arms and then looked away from Ed.

"Not really."

"Edward . . . I came here to celebrate Taylor's birthday today. You make it seem like you never knew." Winry and Al glared at Ed. He backed away from Winry and Al. He accidently backed up too far and tripped over the couch. Winry tried to stifle a giggle and Al tried to keep a straight face. Ed stood up and looked at Winry and Al.

"Ehehe?"

"Edward."

"I just found out today. It sorta came out of the blue. Eheh?"

"You at least got her a gift, right?"

". . . OW!" Winry clonked Ed on the head.

**Taylor**

Ed stumbled around, knocking over lamps and some of the grocery bags. He fell down on the floor, completely knocked out. Al and Winry heard a click. It was Taylor, about to come out of her room. She had heard everything. She was excited that a party was being thrown for her, but upset for the fact that Ed forgot. She touched her necklace and then sighed. She turned the nob of the door. Quick as a flash, Winry took all of the bag and put them into Al's armor. It was too late for her to jump in. When Taylor walked in she smiled.  
"Winry, it's so good to see you!" She ran to hug Winry, which Winry gave back in return.

"It's so good to see you too!" Winry squealed. "What are you doing here Winry? Did Ed break his automail again?" She glances over to look at Ed. "Yup, he broke his automail."

"Actually, I'm here for a different reason, but you shouldn't worry about that."

Winry took her stuff out of Al, and went to unpack. Taylor was left confused and Al was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Taylor, come right this way." Taylor shrugged. Al probably had a birthday surprise for her. Al was walking into a dark room. Taylor took a step back. "Al, what are you doing?" Al couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "We're giving you an intervention Taylor!" Before she could say anything, Al whisked Taylor into the room. "Geez Al! What's this all about?" She couldn't see anything. She tried feeling around, but nothing was there. A bright light suddenly flashed upon her. She saw Ed, Al and Winry all in fancy red chairs. In the middle of the floor was a plate of brownies. "Brownies!" Taylor yelled, and dashed for the dish.

"Bad Taylor!" Al said in a monotone voice. He sprayed her with a spritzer.

"What the heck Al?" she muttered. Again, she tried for the brownies. Again, she was sprayed. Ed had a smirk on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Taylor inquired.

"Every second," he stated. He began to frown. "Now, Taylor. We're doing this for your own good. You will literally kill for brownies. Your obsession must stop." Taylor stared at Ed, Al and Winry.

"You have to be kidding me? Okay, maybe I might kill for brownies . . . but really? How could you guys not like brownies?" She dived for the brownies, only for Winry to take them away.

"No. You'll get these brownies. Only after you stop your obsession with them and never eat more than one a week." Everyone couldn't hold in their laughter. The look on Taylor's face showed pure terror.

"We're just kidding Taylor!" Al chuckled.

"Yeah! We would never make you go through such a thing!" Winry giggled.

"Happy Birthday Taylor!" They all yelled in unison.  
Taylor wiped away a tear. "Aww. Thanks you guys. You really are the best. I wish my family and other friends were here, but you make me feel better about not seeing them." They all had a group hug, well, sorta. Ed was squirming because he was between Winry and Taylor.

"You should open your gifts from us now, Taylor. You have a lot of guests coming." Winry stated, searching through her bag again.

"Guests?" Taylor inquired. Winry nodded. She handed her a gift.

"This is from Al." She ripped off the kitty wrapping paper to see a huge box or super deluxe fudge brownies.

"Oh, my gosh Al. Thank you. She bit the lip off and started eating right away.

"Hopefully, it will last you a while," he chirped.

"Here's my gift. Ed wanted to give you your gift last. I wonder why . . ." Winry chuckled. Ed slightly blushed. Taylor peeled off the paper. It was an iron wrench. "It's an iron wrench. It's iron covered in silver to prevent rust. Also useful for hitting Ed." Winry stated. Taylor hugged Winry.

"Thanks Winry. I'm sure I'll use it!" Taylor and Winry both glare evilly at Ed. He inched away from both.

"Get that Devilish weapon away from me!" Winry threw the wrench.

"Get over here and give her the gift." Winry yelled. Ed muttered some curses under his breath. Blushing, he handed over the big gift. Taylor carefully opened the gift. It was a red coat, just like Ed's.

"If you don't like it I can always change it! I put my symbol on it cause I thought you would like it. I can always change it to a brownie if—" Ed was cut off from Taylor's hug.

"Thanks Ed. I love it!" Ed's blush reddened, and Winry and Al could hold in their laughter. "This had to be one of the best birthdays I ever had! How can it get any better?"

"You'll see when the guests come." Ed muttered.

"Ed, what are you talking about?" she asked.

**DING-DONG. **

"Who did you invite?" Taylor inquired.

"Everyone!" said the crowd of people outside. Taylor smiled.  
"It's time to party!"

**THE END**

**Happy Birthday Taylor! :D**


End file.
